Crashing
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: The beginning on how Dean and Hermione met and different times the became close. Sets up for the one-shot series


This was by request of Dex-El, I asked for a prompt and he suggestion writing how they met and a few of the other parts in the series and it would establish the relationship between Dean and Hermione. So here it is, the first part in the series. I re-wrote some of it, so hopefully it's written better.

Enjoy.

Own Nohting

One-Shot

* * *

"That's not going to work." She told him, standing against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest as Dean Winchester tried to unlock the cage door. A couple of demons had thrown them into the cage together a few hours ago and they were started to get annoyed.

Dean stopped, growling as he turned to glare at the know-it-all British girl. "And you have a better idea? Because I'm taking suggestions at this point."

She rolled her eyes and pushed off the wall and walked up the door. She bent slightly, next to his kneeled form to get a good look at the lock. He could smell her perfume; her curls that escaped from her ponytail tickled his neck. He tried to focus and not stare at her chest while she continued to look at the lock. "I can open it." She told him, turning her head, their noses touched, they were that close to each other. She stared into his eyes and he fought the urge to just make out with her there, but they had more important things to do, like getting out. "You might want to step back a few steps." She whispered; her breath tickled his face.

He stood up, stepped back as she straightened up; she pulled a stick out of her boot and pointed it at the lock. "Alohomora." She whispered and the door opened with a slam, hitting the wall on the other side. She stepped out into the hallway, her stick ready as she glanced around. Dean stood behind her, he didn't know what she was, but he didn't think it was wise to pick a fight within a fight.

She grabbed his hand. "This way." She led him down the hall, her stick out in front of her as they walked down the hall, they made turns and twists before finding the main room. "Can you get your things back?" She asked him, he nodded seeing his guns and salt rocks. "Good, I'll distract them and you get your things." She ordered.

"How are you going to do that?" He asked, whispered in her ear, he felt her tense by his closeness. "With your stick thingy?"

"It's called a wand." She whispered back, looking up at him, their faces were close again. She looked ahead of her and sighed. "Just be ready." She stepped out into the open and walked further into the room, Dean could hear the demons cursing her as he followed her quietly in the room.

"Miss Hermione Granger, I heard you were brave, but maybe they mistaken stupidity for bravery." The leader hissed.

She shook her head. "I think that you should know the definition of stupidity before you use it against anyone." She lifted her wand, turning it slightly for the spell. "Expelliamus!" She shouted and Dean could hear the demons scream as a bright light hit them. He shut his eyes against the light, when the light dimmed, he opened his eyes to see the bodies of the human that the demons occupied when laying on the floor.

"What the hell are you?" He asked her.

She pocketed her wand and checked the bodies to make sure they were all right. She stood up and looked up at him "I'm Hermione Granger, I work with the Ministry of Magic and my job is to track done supernatural activity to make sure it isn't a threat." She explained. "Thank you for your help earlier."

"No problem." He told her and with a quick wave of her wand, she was gone.

* * *

She saw him with his brother in the hospital, he was laying in the bed, tubes running all over his body, she walked into his room after his brother left to go visit his father. Her eyes traveled up and down his body, she frowned. "I liked it better when you weren't dying Winchester."

"Well I don't like it either Witch." His ghostly form snapped. Her eyes widened as she looked behind her, she saw him, and she heard him. He couldn't believe it as he straightened up from leaning on the wall. "You can hear me?" He asked.

She nodded, glancing around. "Witches can see ghosts, no matter what."

"So you are a Witch, I should've blast you when I had a chance." He stated.

"I do recall saving your arse if you didn't remember." She snapped at him. "Besides I'm an English Witch, we're completely different from American ones."

"Yea and what's the big difference?" He asked, arms crossed.

"I have my soul intact, I didn't sell it for my magic, I was born like this." She lowered her voice, not wanting anyone else to hear her.

His face softened as he stared at her. "So was I imagining it when I saw you in some of the cities me and Sam were in?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I happened to be in several of the same cities you visited but for several different reasons." She walked out of the room as she heard Sam's voice nearing, she didn't want him seeing her there. "My job pays me to check on American cities, there has been a lot of supernatural activity and they want to make sure it isn't a threat."

She walked outside to sit on one of the benches in the outdoor area and she felt Dean next to her. "I figured you were always there because you stalked me on your off time." He smirked.

She snorted and shook her head as she looked around. "I do have a life outside of all of this."

"So you have a boyfriend?" He asked and she shook her head. "Fiancé or husband then?" She shook her head again. He laughed, smiling at her. "You so have a thing for me."

She sighed and stood up. "I'm sure there's' a mystery here for you to figure out, I'll leave you to it." She began to walk away.

"Aw come on Glenda don't be that way!" He shouted after her, ignoring the glare she gave him over her shoulder.

"Don't call me Glenda!" She shouted, ignoring the stares she got from the nurses and other patients.

He smirked, watching her leave the courtyard before getting up himself and going back to his room. "She so likes me."

* * *

Hermione was sitting at the bar alone when a drink was set down in front of her. She glanced at it, already having one of her own. She looked up at the bartender, confused, he pointed to the young man sitting at the end of the bar. Dean Winchester. She smiled and nodded in greeting as she finished her own glass of whiskey and walked over with the new on and sat next to him. "Are you stalking me now?" She asked him as she sipped the beer, her nose crinkling. "God, how can you drink that?" She set the beer on the bar.

He smirked lightly, finished his own beer and taking hers'. "Get her a Cosmo." He told the bartender.

"Wild Turkey on the rocks." She told the bartender and he poured her a glass and handed it to her. She sipped it and sighed. "This is a drink." He just nodded in replied and drank the beer in silence, he ignored her stares as he chugged the rest and ordered another one. "You wanted me over here and you're wasting my time not telling me why."

He sighed and stared at her. "Sammy, he died." He told her.

Hermione blinked and frowned. "When? He was with you only twenty minutes ago."

Dean sighed. "I made a deal with a crossroads demon to save him, to bring him back. I have one year." He glanced at her quickly. "Stalker" he muttered under his breath.

She whistled as took a drink out of her whiskey. "One year to kick arse and sleep with as many women as you can."

He snorted. "One year to hunt down and kill the yellow-eyed demon bastard." He replied.

Hermione stared at him before leaning over and kissing his cheek, she pulled away and caught his eye. "That was a very brave and a very stupid thing to do."

"He's my brother, I would do anything for him." Dean told her.

She smiled and finished her drink, paying for them as she stood up. She pulled out a card and handed it to Dean. "Give me a call, if you need someone to talk to." He looked down at the card, her number and her name was written on it. "Hermione Granger." He sounded it out, looking up to see her smiling. "And here I've been calling you Glenda the good Witch."

She laughed and shook her head. "Now you know my name, give me a call some time when you want to spend time together." She turned and walked out of the bar.

He sighed and looked down at his beer, a new glass, at first glance it was appealing, but he already missed her. He pulled out a twenty from his wallet and paid for his beers and pulled out his cell phone, he dialed her number and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" Hermione asked on the other line.

"Is that offer still open?" He asked.

* * *

Dean would never admit it, if someone asked him about it, he would deny it. But for two days, he and Sam split up and he never told Sam what he did on those days. But he spent it with Hermione. She took him out to eat, she helped him with is laundry; he helped her around the house.

They made dinner; Dean hasn't had a home cooked meal in so long, he forgot what they tasted like. She made spaghetti the first night and pie. She had the chance to get seconds before he ate everything. "That's barbaric." She stated as she watched him shovel everything into his mouth.

He finished off his glass of milk and smiled. "It's good food." He winked at her. He stood up and took their plates to the sink and turned on the water. "I'll wash up."

She stared at him before getting up herself; she stood next to him at the sink and took a towel. "It looks like a hard job, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

He snorted and poured soup into the water. "I'm a trained hunter, I can handle a few dishes." He grabbed the sponge and started on the pans and plates. They were quiet, working side by side at the sink before he looked down at her. "I like being here."

She smiled up at him and nodded. "I've grown fond of you being here. It's a pity, that you're leaving tomorrow."

He handed her the pan and she dried and put it to the side. He turned to face her, his eyes staring down at her. "This is something to look forward to."

She set the towel down and looked up at him and smiled. "Maybe when you're ready to settle down, you could have a family."

"Promise?" He asked her.

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a stay at home kind of mom Dean, I run around, have near death experiences all the time."

"So do I." He stated. "Probably have to home school our kids, us being on the road all the time." He winked at her, clicking his tongue.

* * *

A year and four months and she knew he was gone, she knew that he wasn't coming back. So it was a little bit more than surprising when she answered her phone to hear his voice. "Hermione?" His voice was rasp and cracked.

"If this is a sick joke, I will kill you." She told them. "Don't bloody call here again." She hung up the phone and glared at it. She felt her heart race, anger and sadness race through her. The phone rang again and she let it go three rings before picking it up. She clicked the talk button and held it to her ear. "Yes?"

"Then you wouldn't have anyone to stalk then." He told her.

She exhaled; she felt tears roll down her cheeks as she listened to his breathing. "Dean?"

"Yes Glenda, it's me." He sounded annoyed. "How many other people do you stalk on your off time?"

"Do not take that tone with me Dean Winchester, do you know how long you've been dead?" She asked him, her voice cracked as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I say round about four months." He told her.

"Yes, I'm sure your brother is wrecked and your friend Bobby Stinger is just as upset. And I am beyond angry at you for not coming to me for help." Her tone of voice grew stern.

"Could you have helped Hermione?" He asked her, curious.

"I don't know, but I would've figured something out." She told him.

There was an awkward silence as they both just listened to each other's breathing, Hermione had calmed down considerably. "Hermione." He started. "I called you first." He told her and she felt her heart fluttered. "I was going to try Sam or Bobby, but after being in Hell, I wanted to hear your voice."

"Come around some time and see me." She whispered. "I've actually missed your arse."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I will. Promise."

"Good." She sighed. "Call Bobby, I'm sure he would want to know."

"Sure." He stated. "I'll call you later."

"Can't wait." She hung up the phone and leaned back against the couch with a sigh. "Bloody idiot been in Hell for four months, of course he'd call me first." She muttered and crossed her arms.

* * *

It was an awkward meeting when he asked Hermione to come over to help them at Bobby's place. When she knocked on the door, he opened it and led her into the living room where everyone stood. "Dean, who's that?" Bobby asked.

She stuck out her hand for him to shake, smiling at him. "I'm Hermione Granger." She shook his head ignoring his wide-eyed stares.

"She's a Witch." Dean stated. "We've been friend for a few years now."

"You're friends with a Witch?" Sam asked, confused.

"I am under the impression that you are friends with a demon?" Hermione raised an eyebrow as she stood next to Dean. "You shouldn't be casting stones."

Sam frowned, knowing he was put into his place. They turned when Castiel appeared in the room. "Witch." He stated, staring at her and Dean in confusion.

Hermione turned to face him fully and nodded with a smile, she stuck out her hand for him to shake and he stared at it. She sighed and took out her wand and handed it to Dean. "If you break it or drop it, I will hurt you." She warned him.

"Don't worry, I won't 'break your baby'." He held onto the wand as they turned back at Castiel. "Castiel, this my Witch Hermione, Hermione this is Castiel, my personal Angel." He looked between the two of them. "Play nice now you two."

Hermione stuck out her hand again. "Nice to meet you."

He warily shook her hand, his eyes widened as he looked at her. "You pray every night before you sleep and you thank God everyday." He dropped her hand, shocked.

She nodded. "Of course I do, I was raised to believe in him." She explained.

Castiel nodded, sizing her up one more time before looking at Dean. "I approve of the Witch, she is a good Witch."

"I know that's why I call her Glenda." Dean stated, smirking at her.

"I do not understand." Castiel stated.


End file.
